


[Podfic of] Negative Space, by jedusaur

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boundaries, Cover Art, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repod, Unresolved Sexual Tension, thematic infidelity, what the definition of "cheating" is, with regards to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Negative Space by jedusaur.</p>
<p>Summary: "The important point to establish here is that Frank is not going to cheat on his wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Negative Space, by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Negative Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232714) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/NegativeSpacecoverart_zpsd754ebf0.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Negative%20Space.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

This is a repod! That means this fic has been podficced before by anotherslashfan and it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/391968). Thank you [anotherslashfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan) for [your welcoming repodding policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/profile)! And of course thanks to [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for both writing such a great story and for [a great blanket permission for transformative works statement](http://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/26471.html)! 

I really, really, really enjoyed the UST in this story. The way that jedusaur draws it out really makes the tension tangible to the reader. The slightly dark tone of the piece completely drew me in. The narration read so true to the Frank character to me, and I really enjoyed the way the characters skirted boundaries. 

Please note the tags for this story. The premise does contain themes of infidelity. If you wish for more information regarding that, please continue reading the following. 

SPOILER: Two characters share a mutual attraction. They are both in a monogamous marriage with separate parties. One character's spouse allows him to have sexual dalliances with other men as long as she gives him permission. It is heavily implied that the other character's spouse would not be comfortable with any sort of sexual interaction with a person other than she. The two characters explicitly discuss sexual content but do not have sex. The question of the definition of infidelity is considered. Their interaction may be considered emotional infidelity even if they did not sleep together. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 

*One more from my editing backlog, originally recorded April of 2012.


End file.
